Crush
by bluefoxfaerie
Summary: My life was simple. I helped my best friend get all the girls that he liked. I am the Love Adviser, yet I have no love life of my own. I help the man I love get other girls. Yes, I have a simple life. ONE-SHOT INU


**Well, I suppose I should be updating my other story, not coming up with another plot. Actually, this was going to be a story, but I changed my mind midway through. I think it turned out pretty good. The title comes from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. It was on my iTunes and I put it on repeat for some reason. This is what came of it. I took a plot that is used a lot and tried put a spin on it. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the song that the story was only slighting based off of.  
**

**Title: Crush**

XOX OXO XOX

I find myself constantly thinking if I will ever find love like all the girls in the fairy tales that I was told when I was younger. I don't believe I will any time soon. All the girls in the senior class seem to be in a relationship of some sort. I have helped most of them into the relationship, but they don't know that. I write for the school newspaper, the Love Adviser. I suppose that if any of the girls and the few guys that write to me ever found out that I don't have any luck myself with love that I would no longer get letters.

I may have no experience, but I have read many books and seen countless romantic movies. Yes, I am a hopeless romantic. I want some guy to come in and sweep me off my feet. My best friend tells me that I should stop being shy and actually go for a guy. She of course doesn't have a guy either.

I suppose she is right, I do tend to set myself apart from everyone. I have my friends, my best girl friend, Sango Yue, and Miroku Lin, a major flirt who writes to the paper constantly. Miroku doesn't know that he has been writing to me about Sango. I've only told Sango what I do because she saw a pile of letters in my room one day. She is always asking for advice on what to do with Miroku.

There is one other person in my life that means so much to me. Though I can't consider them friend. I like him way too much. He doesn't know that, but I can't tell him because it would ruin what we have. Inuyasha Takahashi. We have been friends for as long as I can remember and I have always helped him with every problem he has had. In return he has protected me and let me touch his adorable puppy doggy ears when no one else is around. I don't consider him just as friend, but someone I'm sure will be the only one that I like as much as I do.

XOX OXO XOX

"Hey Kagome!" someone behind me yelled. I turned from my locker to see Inuyasha coming towards me with a silly grin on his face. I knew exactly what he wanted. He is "in love" again.

"Hi Inuyasha," I smiled, "What's up." I turned back to my locker. I hated hearing about other girls. He doesn't know.

"I need your help." He paused for a moment, waiting for me to look at him, so I did, "Well, there's this girl." I normally would sigh, but I already knew.

"Inuyasha, why don't you use what I told before." The line I said every time.

"She's different Kagome, I can't use old stuff." He huffed. I sighed and shook my head. I don't believe he will ever get it.

"Mix it up then, most and almost all girls love guys who do the stuff that I told you." I looked away from my locker and up at him. That was a mistake. His golden amber eyes, his sliver waist length hair, and the puppy dog-ears that allowed him to pick up the slightest noise. All of it took my breath away, but I got it back quick. "Why don't you read the love advice column in the paper? See what others ask the Love Adviser. Maybe that will help." Lately its been getting harder to give him the advice that he wants.

"But I want your advice." He pouted, "Come on, please Kagome?" the puppy dog look. The only one I can't refuse.

"Fine, but will you read the column too?" I sighed. I always gave in.

"Yes," He smiled, god he didn't know what that did to me. His smile alone was enough to make me weak. "Now I was thinking of trying something new, more of a player type antic. What do you think?"

"I think your stupid, that's what. How about starting with what she's like?" I suggested.

"Can I at least give the player style a shot first?" he asked.

"Only if you want to lose." I said shutting my locker and heading to class as the bell rang. I knew Inuyasha would follow. He always did.

He didn't catch up. I looked back and saw him with what I assumed was his new crush. He was using his "player" attitude that he was sometimes known for. I sighed, sometimes wish he knew. I turned back and continued to my class, I would hear about it later.

XOX OXO XOX

I didn't speak with Inuyasha after that. He never came to me asking for advice because his stupid theory didn't work. It's been three days since then. I had seen the two together, happy as can be. I learned who the girl was from Sango. Kikyo Hiro. People say that we look alike. I can't seem to understand how.

That doesn't matter, what does is the letters that I have to answer. I opened one; the letter was typed so that I didn't know who wrote it.

_Dear Love Adviser,_

_I am in love with my best friend. I keep denying it to myself. I don't know what to do. I'm sure I have screwed everything up with her. I trust her with my life and I've had her help me with getting almost all my past girlfriends. I've sunken so low that I asked another girl to help me. I know I shouldn't have dated any of the other girls that I have, but I thought it was just a stupid crush. I know that I was just stupid, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have. At least I hope we do and that I haven't screwed it up to bad. I don't know where to go from here and I can't ask her. Please, tell me what to do before I screw up even more. I don't want to lose her, I would die without her._

_-Love Sick Fool_

Wow. I haven't read a letter like that in a while. Most are silly little things that can be easily worked out. This was… something else. I sometimes put the letter in with my response, but only the ones that I think are worth it. This one definitely was. Now I had to response.

_Dear Love Sick Fool, _

_You must really love this girl to be able to admit that you have made mistakes. The next step is you have to tell the girl you like her. I know, easier said than done. _

It was always easier said than done. I always tried to make it so that I am the one the letter is about. That way they have the best response.

_You say that you have screwed things up, prove to her, in your own way, that she is the only one for you. You make her out to be better than anyone else to you, show her. Let her know that you made a mistake because you were scared for a number of reasons. Maybe she's hurting just as much as you are. Maybe she has wanted you to stop dating other girls and to start dating her. I can only barely explain what you should you do and hope this will help. Remember, miracles do happen._

_-Love Adviser_

That had to be the best I have responded in a while. I may not have been able to give exact advice, not that I ever do, but this will make the writer think and hopefully do something.

This one would be put in the paper, though I do respond to those who ask me to do so privately via email. I love getting mail back telling me that the advice I gave them worked and really helped them out. I do occationally get hate mail. Telling me that I helped their girlfriend or boyfriend break up with them. I can't please everyone.

XOX OXO XOX

Two days later everyone in the school could be seen with the paper. That was new. Only some of the students read it. I walked in and someone rushed up to me holding the paper in my face.

"Woah, slow down." I pulled the newspaper away from my face and looked to where the younger girl was pointing. It was the love advice column, the one that had me thinking that not all guys were bad.

"Everyone is trying to figure out who wrote it and who he's talking about." The girl sighed, "Even the guys want to know who had the balls to admit all that." She had a point. Almost all the guys in the school wouldn't dare say if they were wrong and that they regretted dating others. That was one aspect that shocked me. I shook my head and walked to my locker.

That's where I found Sango. She was smiling with a newspaper in her hands.

"Kagome, you are really something you know that right?" she said.

"Thanks." I opened my locker and an envelope fell out. I bent down and picked it up.

"What's that?" Sango asked, now leaning against the lockers next to mine.

"I don't know." There was no name on the front of the envelope, I opened it anyways, I have always been curious.

_Kagome,_

_I'm an idiot. I've always liked you. And it's hard to tell you in person, you're beautiful and your understanding eyes seem to read me. You know my every move. Where would I be without you? I've always liked you, yes, but I don't think its just liking anymore. In fact, I'm in love with you._

That was it. I had no idea who it was. All I knew was that he was 'Love Sick Fool'. I let Sango read the letter and while she was adding it all up I folded the letter back up and stuck it safely back in my locker. No reason to make everyone in school more excited, they didn't need to know that I was possibly the girl 'Love Sick Fool' was talking about. Though I had no doubt.

"Sango…" I began.

"Hey Kagome!" I spun around so quick at the sound of his voice that my feet got caught and I began to fall. I never hit the ground. His arms were around me helping me up. I was finding it hard to catch my breath. "Are you all right?" I would have fallen again if he weren't holding me.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just a little surprised." I said stepping out of his arms and turning back to my locker.

"I never surprise you. You always know I'm coming." He responded stepping closer. If he saw the letter, it would all go down hill. I did mention that he is a bit over protective of me. He hates all the guys that have ever had a crush on me. Ironic, huh?

"Well you haven't been around in a while. You have been with your girlfriend. By the way, why isn't she with you?" If they broke up and he was in a good mood, that meant he was up to something.

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Wait, did you just say you were sorry?" I must be dreaming. My writing, the love note, now Inuyasha apologizing, and Sango being nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is. Now, I was going to say…"

"It is a big deal. You never say you're sorry. Never. Are you sick?" I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead.

"I'm not sick! Now, will you let me finish what I have to say?" He paused long enough for me to nod, "Good. We broke up. It wasn't working and I never got to spend time with you, or Sango and Miroku."

"What are you up to? You're never in a good mood after a break up. And you don't ever tell me why you broke up." I raised my eyebrow in a questioning glance.

"Well, I'm not up to anything. You know better than anyone else that I wouldn't tell you even if I did." He smirked. I hate it when he does that.

XOX OXO XOX

Every day for the past two weeks I have gotten some sort of love note telling me that soon I would know whom my admirer is. My already short patience was running thin and I wanted to know whom, NOW!

Inuyasha has been around a lot lately. Normally he is off trying to win another girl's heart. No, he has been around his three friends that love him no matter what, me more that Sango and Miroku.

Every day for lunch, when not raining, we sat outside by this large tree that made a lot of shade. I was always at our spot first. Inuyasha was always last. Today, he was there before me. Sango and Miroku nowhere in sight. Something was up.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" I asked sitting down. They have gotten together now, about time most say. I'm included.

"They decided to have lunch together. So its just us today." I looked at him questionably. "Kagome, I'm serious. You can survive a lunch without talking to Sango."

"You don't know that." He always brought out another side of me that I kept in check when I was with other people.

"Yes, I do." He smirked. God damn him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. What you up to? Something is not right and I want you to tell me right now!" I couldn't take it anymore. The stupid love notes had me thinking way too much and his behavior was way beyond normal.

He sighed; he's never done that before, "Here."

I took the folded piece of paper from him. His head was looking at the ground, but he didn't leave.

_I love you, Kagome._

I looked up at Inuyasha who was looking straight at me.

It was he. He had given me all the love notes. He had listen to the advice that I had given him; well he didn't really know that.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah I wrote all of them." He looked down briefly, long enough for me to realize what I needed, wanted to do. When he looked up my lips were on his. They didn't stay for long; I pulled back and blushed. I was never that impulsive.

"I… love… you too…" I managed to get out. I saw the rare genuine smile form on Inuyasha face just before he was kissing me.

XOX OXO XOX

I remember that all so clearly. The beginning of the happiness that doesn't seem to end. Inuyasha and I have not left each other. No fight that we have gotten into could break us apart. Not than. Not now. Not ever.

I no longer find myself thinking that I won't find love. I find myself wishing I told him sooner. If only I knew what he was trying to do.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

_I love you, Kagome._

XOX OXO XOX

**Well, didn't really expect that. Thought I was going to make it into a story, but I really just needed to write something for no reason at all. It's pretty long, but I've written longer for my other story 'One for the Kid'; which I should update soon. LOL!**

**-Sam **


End file.
